Tohru Adachi/Quotes
Character Introduction * Let's get this ball rolling. It really is stupid, you know? Can we just get this shit done? Grow up. I like your spirit! That's how kids should be! Battle Quotes Mangle them, Magatsu-Izanagi! Pre-Battle Interactions BlazBlue Jin Kisaragi :Adachi: Alright, ready to take these guys into custody? :Jin: There's no point. Obstacles must be cut down. Iron Tager :Tager: Let's just stick to the plan. :Adachi: Right-o, yep. Roger that. Hakumen :Adachi: Make way, people! Hero of justice, comin' through! :Hakumen: Silence, or I'll cut you down with the rest. Hazama Honoka :Hazama: Let's raise a little hell, shall we? :Adachi: That's practically my job at this point. Yūki Terumi (Takehaya Susano'o) : Adachi: Gonna leave the heavy lifting to you, Mr. God. : Terumi (Susano’o):'' So be it. But soon you too will be crushed beneath my heel.'' Jubei Mitsuyoshi :Jubei: These folks need an attitude adjustment. :Adachi: Oh, lighten up. Cats are supposed to be relaxed! Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Yu: Adachi-san... I still believe in our friendship. :Adachi: Tch. Then you're even dumber than I thought. Yukiko Amagi :Adachi: Show me what your precious justice is all about. :Yukiko: Justice... burns bright and uncontrolled! Labrys :Labrys: Let's go, Adachi-san! This is perfect for us to tackle as a team! :Adachi: Hey, would you stop dragging me into this stuff? Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido : Adachi: Go get 'em, kiddo. You look like a real rabble-rouser. : Hyde: I am! --Hey, you're fighting too, you know! Gordeau the Harvester : Gordeau: They're lookin' ripe for the harvesting. : Adachi: You're sure excited. Well, guess they're all yours. Hilda the Paradox : Hilda: Come on, give me your best shot! : Adachi: Don't be shy, she won't bite! RWBY Ruby Rose : Ruby: Justice will be swift! : Adachi: Justice will be painful. : Ruby: It will be DELICIOUS! : Adachi: Yaaay. Generic * *sigh*... Let's get this ball rolling. Victory Interactions ''BlazBlue Jin Kisaragi :Jin: ''Do not show your face around me again. :Adachi: You probably should've asked for the arrest. Iron Tager :Tager: Adachi, I thought I said to stick to the plan. :Adachi: Hahaha, did you? Well, we still won. Hakumen :Hakumen: This is your end. :Adachi: Wow, I guess justice really does prevail. Hazama Honoka :Adachi: There. Job well done. :Hazama: No one likes to work overtime. Yūki Terumi (Takehaya Susano'o) : Adachi: Wow, you really smashed 'em to bits, huh? : Terumi (Susano'o): And you are next. Jubei Mitsuyoshi : Jubei: Ya need more training. Again! : Adachi: Sheesh. What a slave driver. ''Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami : Yu: ''This win is ours. : Adachi: All thanks to the "power of our bonds," right? Yukiko Amagi :Adachi: I pity our opponents... Their goose is cooked. :Yukiko: M-Maybe justice is best served cold... Labrys :Adachi: That's all she wrote. Now, if you'll excuse me... :Labrys: What!? H-Hey, don't leave now! Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido : Adachi: I like your spirit! That's how kids should be! : Hyde: Still not gonna fight for you, man. Gordeau the Harvester : Adachi: This is total carnage. You didn't even need me! : Gordeau: Says the guy who was havin' all the fun. Hilda the Paradox : Adachi: Don't tell me you're giving up. : Hilda: Too bad. I was just getting into it. RWBY Ruby Rose :Ruby: Alright! Justice prevails! :Adachi: Just stay on the ground like the losers you are. Generic Victory Screen Interactions ''BlazBlue Jin Kisaragi :Adachi: ''You call that justice? Well, you're clearly buying what you're selling, at least. :Jin: I don't have to justify myself to you. I'll let my actions speak for themselves. Iron Tager :Tager: You do like your grandstanding, don't you, Adachi? I'd think your time in the force would've taught you to play things close to the vest. :Adachi: Hahaha! Are you seriously lecturing me? Please... You remind me of an old partner of mine. Hakumen :Adachi: Man, since when are heroes so scary? I better think twice before I step out of line. :Hakumen: Do as you will. But know that if you stand in the way of justice, you will be punished. Hazama Honoka :Hazama: Oof. I feel so old these days. Being a public official really kills your body and your soul, doesn't it? :Adachi: You can say that again. It's important to carve out some time for yourself once in a while. Yūki Terumi (Takehaya Susano'o) : Terumi (Susano'o): Your day of judgment has come. You shall pay for your irreverence in blood. : Adachi: Man, how did I wind up in all this trouble? Guess I should've just let sleeping gods lie. Jubei Mitsuyoshi : Jubei: We all face dark nights of the soul now and then. We're fragile creatures, doomed to failure. But that's why training so important! If you wanna succeed, you gotta have the strength to face your weaknesses. : Adachi: Haha. Well said. You're more human than I could ever be, cat. ''Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami : Adachi: ''Stop pretending you know me just because we spent a little time together. This is why I can't stand you hopeful little losers. : Yu: I'm not pretending. I still believe in the bond we share. Yukiko Amagi :Yukiko: ...I won't question your methods for now, but if you're plotting something... The Investigation Team will take you down yet again. :Adachi: Haha. Oh, you look so scary right now! ...But it does sound like you're starting to trust me again. You brats are so hopeful, it almost makes me puke. Labrys :Adachi: Ugh... If I hear one more word about friendship, effort, or justice, I'm going to throw MYSELF into the fog. :Labrys: You say that, but you look kinda satisfied... Is it just me? Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido : Hyde: Can you at least pretend to take this seriously!? You're a responsible adult, right? Or is that suit just for show? : Adachi: I'm so damn tired of pretending... And I gave up that label a long time ago... Gordeau the Harvester : Gordeau: I really gotta start actin' my age... I just get fired up when I'm in a good fight! Maybe I shouldn't be sayin' all this to a cop, though... : Adachi: By all means, fight, have fun, indulge your baser nature... I don't have the authority to crack down on you anymore. Hilda the Paradox : Hilda: Oh, I do like you. You're just so intriguing. You'd be a wonderful addition to Amnesia. : Adachi: I'm sick and tired of being a part of someone else's organization. That life is far behind me now. RWBY Ruby Rose :Ruby: There's a lot of bad in the world, but I'm here to do some good! As long I've got Crescent Rose, noting can stop me! Justice will be done! :Adachi: Okay, let's pipe down a little... You're hurting my ears. Generic Category:Quotes